


I’m so sorry my parents are evicting you. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: You’re packing up your belongings since you’ve received a sudden eviction notice from your landlords. Their daughter shows up for one last time to say goodbye, but she has a special gift in mind for you.
Kudos: 2





	I’m so sorry my parents are evicting you. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Oh great, you’re still here. I was afraid that I may have been a bit too late. 

Look, I know you must be pretty pissed off right now, but please just bear with me for a second. 

Yeah, I’m sorry about what happened earlier this week. I should’ve phrased that better, but a sudden eviction notice is a lot to take in and I understand that. 

Just please don’t take it personally, okay? We could still be friends, and I’m so, so sad to see you move out. 

N, of course it wasn’t my decision. My parents own this place, and unfortunately, they get to choose what to do with it. 

I actually tried to convince them that they should at least give you a heads-up. You know, so that you could find another place. 

I understand, it’s a shitty situation. And I'm so sorry that you have to go through this right now. 

I know it’s no use apologising to you now. I can tell you’re angry and that you probably don’t want to talk to me, and that’s understandable. 

I’m so sorry my parents are evicting you. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?

Look, I’m still your friend and I want to help out if I could. You may not have a place to stay, but you could always stay… in my heart. 

[chuckles] I’m sorry. That was so cheesy but I had to say it. You know I’m sad to see you go after all these years. 

We may not see each other a lot, but I always try to drop by as often as possible. Making sure that you’re okay, the house is okay, and you’re not using it to cook meth or anything. [laughs]

No, I’m just messing with you. I drop by because I want to see you. You must’ve noticed that, right?

Well, you’re so easy to talk to and I just wanna spend time with you. [nervously] Plus I think you’re kinda cute. 

Of course I’m being serious! I mean, who knows when we’re going to see each other again, so I figured I’d get it all out. 

Also, I’ve got a little farewell present for you. 

What am I implying? Well, you wouldn’t think that I picked this outfit for no reason, right?

Yeah, it’s a bit shorter than what I usually wear. But I thought I’d put on something special for you. Something that highlights my curves. 

Well, what I’m saying is, if you’re still angry that my parents kicked you out, that’s totally reasonable. 

And maybe, you could take all that pent-up frustration and anger out on me. 

You can do whatever you want to me. You can get a bit rough with me, I don’t care. See those tights I’m wearing? I bet it would be so satisfying if you just… [seductively] rip them apart. 

[a surprise yelp as he pushes her down]

That’s right. This is exactly what you wanted. You don’t have to play nice anymore. No more ‘please’ and ‘thank you’.

Just order me to get on my knees for you. Treat me like I’m nothing more than your personal fucktoy. 

See? You have a raging hard boner already. Why don’t you let me take care of that?

I’ll open my mouth and look up to you with my big, innocent eyes. You know what I want, so why don’t you just give it to me?

[licking and slurping noises]

Yeah, just shove it down my throat as deep as you can. Please, make me gag on your cock. 

My throat is a bit tight, but I can take it. You can hold my head down, I don’t mind at all. 

[deepthroating noises]

That’s it. Fuck my pretty little face. Make me sloppy and cover me in my spit and your pre-cum. Use my throat to help you get off. 

[facefucking noises]

I’m sorry. I still have a bit of a gag reflex. But you could violate it anytime you want. Just don’t stop. I might squirm and protest, but just ignore that. 

[coughing and then catching her breath]

You clearly didn't take it easy on me. That’s okay. It means I’m serving my purpose. And that’s what matters. 

Ah! Wow, I didn’t know you were so strong. You just threw me onto the bed with no effort at all. 

No, I’m not wearing any underwear. I came here prepared. [giggles]

Oops, there goes my stockings. It’s okay. I expected them to be ripped anyways.  
I’ll spread my legs open for you. There, you can see how dripping wet I am. How much I want you.   
  
Please, stop teasing me. You’re just rubbing it up and down at the entrance. I need you inside me. Aren’t you going to punish me for evicting you?

[a moan as he inserts]

God, you feel so fucking great inside me. I can’t believe this. Why didn’t we do this earlier?

Of course, you could pull on my hair. I don’t care if it hurts. You can get as rough as you want. 

Yes. that’s the spot. Keep going. Whatever you do, just don’t slow down. 

[loud moaning]

Please, spank me! Ow, that’s it. Punish me for being a bad girl. 

[Slaps and moans]

Harder! I can barely feel anything. Spank me like you mean it. Please. I want you to leave your mark on me. 

That’s it! God, I can feel my ass burning. I want more, give it to me!

[a few more loud spanks]

Fuck, that was so intense.

No, I don’t need a break. You shouldn’t be thinking about how I feel. This is about making *you* feel good, okay?

This is my parting gift to you, and I want to make sure that you remember *every* second of it. 

Here, put your hands on my waist so you can hold me down. And thrust yourself forward…

You can go a bit faster. Yes, that’s it. Don’t slow down, just please don’t slow down. 

You’re going to cum inside me, okay? I want you to empty your balls and flood me with your cum. 

You’re not leaving this place until you fill me up with your sticky seed, okay? 

I can feel you getting close. Fuck, you’re going to make me cum. 

[loud moans as they both orgasm. Say naturally what comes afterwards. ]

Are you feeling any better now?

Great. Um, this mattress is so ruined. Good thing that you won’t be needing it anymore. 

Hey, can you help me get up?

No, I’m alright. I might have some trouble walking tomorrow, but I’ll be fine.

Make sure to let me know when you find a new place, okay? You might need someone to test the mattress with. You never know.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
